


初遇 First meeting

by Helenaxxx



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: 2 days old V is a kid, M/M, PWP, blowjob, but not so hot, failed anal sex, kiss, share bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: Fortuna医院初遇剧情的魔幻改造





	初遇 First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> *一个小暴躁的、两天大的V酱，吐槽役小鸡格里芬，和绝世好奶油  
> *很雷很OOC  
> *学步车，不辣，不要报希望

V来到Fortuna医院的时候，天色已经晚了。

 

“我觉得我活像一个偷窥狂！”

Griffon喘着粗气，正拉着V挨个窗户找Nero的房间。

“对不起小姐，我不是故意拉着这个变态经过你的窗子的，说起来你可能不信，他是要找一位叫Nero的恶魔猎人。”

“嘿，他就在那里。”

V的手杖指了指那个正躺在病床上的男孩。

“好嘞，白毛小鬼，接好你的圣诞礼物！”

V还没做好准备，就觉得被一股强大的力量扔了出去，就像被扔在垃圾堆里一样。

只不过这一次，着陆的地方柔软又干净。

Griifon这一回可是把他精准降落在了Nero的病床上。

V从床尾爬了起来，看了看床头躺着的男孩，这么大的动静他居然也还没醒过来。V一眼瞥见了他那包扎形状都十分骇人的右手。

“他是死了吗？” Griffon讨人厌的嗓音还在聒噪。

他还真是伤得不轻啊。

Griffon飞到了他床头的茶几上，也许正想学个公鸡打鸣。

“别。” V挥起了手杖，一下拦到了Griffon的嘴边。Griffon昂起的脖子就这么生生地缩了回去。

“起床气无疑会增加我的谈判难度。” V瞥了一眼床上依旧在昏迷的青年的脸庞，他看上去睡得并不自在。银色的头发在月光下闪闪发光，下巴和唇边冒出了一些青色的胡茬，眉头紧紧锁着。

“所以打算怎么办？”

“等天亮再和他谈呗。”

“哈哈，我明白了，等这小子第二天醒过来看见床上躺了位没见过面的大小姐，就让他负责，对吧？”

“够了，回来。” V淡漠不屑地扬了扬眉毛，只见他身上的纹身像波浪一样涌动了起来，而聒噪的大鸟不情愿地回到了他的身体里。

“你现在这里也只会多事。” 

现在，寂静的病房里只剩下了他和Nero两个人，月色透过那大敞着的窗户照进来，映出了参差的树叶的影子。

“我倒是还没有睡过床呢。” V挪动了一下身子，所幸Fortuna的病院不算吝啬，这床也还够宽敞舒服，睡着的人的睡相也还不算糟糕。

“那就借用一下吧。”

Nero熟睡的脸上没有一点点表情。

“算你答应了。” V自言自语，在男孩的身边找到了一个合适的位置。

他躺了下来，被柔软的床单和被子包裹住了，太阳和肥皂的简单香味在晚上还留着，身边的男孩发出轻轻的哼声。

该不会是在装睡然后晚上偷偷杀掉我吧？

V警觉地看着男孩，试图找到他伪装的痕迹。

“大小姐，比起杀掉你，可能那种事情更容易发生呢。” Griffon的声音在他的脑海里响起，还带着几声奸笑。

V没有理睬它的废话，继续盯着男孩的脸，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，鼻翼也有规律地扇动，怎么看都是一副睡熟了的样子。盯着看Nero，V的眼皮也沉重了起来，一天的折腾下来，他的身体并不承受得住，现在昏昏沉沉的困意上来，刚好能在这床上睡上一觉。

“但我得比你早醒啊。” V自言自语闭上了眼睛。

 

“Mom...” 

V觉得自己的手臂被攥紧了，掐的力度还不小，让他朦朦胧胧里醒了过来。

Nero正抓着他的手臂，皱着眉头，表情痛苦，嘴唇嗫嚅着。

“Mom...”

不好意思你找错人了。

V想抽回自己的手臂，却没想到自己的一点动作给他带来了更大的反应，Nero不仅不放手，还把脑袋凑了上来，抓着他的胳膊抵着他的肩膀，还支支吾吾地说话。

“Dont leave me alone.” 

V不能动弹了，只能任凭他把他当作了妈妈，一脸生无可恋地看着天花板。

“Nightmare和我说，他是个孤儿，他梦见了被妈妈抛弃。” Griffon的声音这回倒是小心翼翼。

“是吗？” V无奈地翻了个白眼，他热烘烘的手抓着胳膊不太好受，这回他还能拥有睡眠吗？

不过，他瞥了一眼靠着他的男孩，他毛茸茸的短发看上去还像个孩子。

他也怪可怜的。

这会不会是他第一次在梦里抓到了妈妈的胳膊呢？

“Good boy.” V伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋，他攥着的力道似乎松了一些，呼吸也平稳了下来。V总算可以闭上了眼睛。

你就把我暂时当成你老妈好了。

 

可我不也是被抛弃的吗？

 

“Kyrie...我不是恶魔...我不是...”

“你他妈的怎么不是了，我隔三百米都能闻到你身上恶魔的味道！” V在心里骂了起来，他真的只是希望好好睡个觉，可这下Nero又做噩梦了，还死死地抓住他，一副想把他的胳膊扯下来的架势。

“Nightmare，是你搞的吗？” 

“Nightmare说，是他之前被人砍掉了手，心里阴影太大了，所以作了那么多噩梦。”

“Kyrie，你听我解释...”

V想翻过身子去，Nero也不答应，只剩下一只手了还不老实，抓着他不放，V想拉开他的手，可他却三下两下不知怎地扯开了他腰上的系带。

“算你厉害。” V停止了挣扎，躺平不动，Nero也跟着停了下来。

为什么会有一种奇怪的羞耻感呢？V躺着觉得心里难受。

“因为你被吃豆腐了，大小姐。” 

V想反驳，可那系带确实是松了，他三两下就能被一个熟睡的人差点脱掉衣服。

“Kyrie可是他没有追到手的女孩，你这下懂了吧？”

V冷笑了一下，这就是他想蹭个床睡觉的代价，不仅要做他的妈妈，还要做他的女朋友。

听着， 小鬼，做恶魔没什么不好的，小心点别碰着姓斯巴达的就好，发情的恶魔多着呢，不一定要找你的女朋友。

小鬼似乎也停下了挣扎，继续把脑袋靠在他的肩头，像是找到了安慰和依靠。

还能再多睡几个小时吗？V看着窗外的天色，觉得很快天就要亮了。

小鬼的短头发和胡茬蹭着他的胳膊，痒痒的，还有他呼出的热气，V看着自己那条纤细瘦弱的胳膊在他的手里显得那么脆弱，仿佛轻易就会被折断。

你还能再搞出点别的花样来吗？他看着男孩平静下来的睡颜，他的睫毛似乎都微微湿了。

这难道还哭了？

就这么一个没有了鬼手、会梦到妈妈、会哭鼻子的恶魔猎人，真的靠谱吗？

V想了想Dante也不靠谱的样子，倒也觉得就是那么回事了。他也不得不承认，Vergil才是最体面的那一个。

你可别让我失望啊，Nero。

 

事实证明，Nero还能再搞出点花样来。

“V，你快醒醒，你的屁股要保不住了。”

困得睁不开眼的V只觉得外面微微有光透了进来，而自己似乎被什么东西一下一下蹭着，痒痒的，似乎还有些热热的。

他下意识地往摩擦的地方看去...

你小子居然还想...

V飞快地弹坐了起来，有些生气地召唤出了Griffon。

“全世界第二著名的恶魔猎人，醒醒，你收到了法院的一张传票。”

还不知道发生了什么的青年揉着眼睛，从迷蒙的睡意中醒来，发现自己的床上正坐着一个衣衫不整的黑发男人，还有一只......

“嗷——”

他吃痛地捂住了脑袋，那大鸟居然直接朝着他脑袋扇了一翅膀。

“敢欺负我们大小姐？” 大鸟骂骂咧咧地落到了黑发男人的身边。

不是，这鸟怎么会说人话？这是...

Nero下意识地想看自己的鬼手，却只看到了阴森森的纱布和那骇人的形状。

“你们是谁？”

V让自己尽量不尴尬地从床上站起身来，顺便扯了扯自己松了的衣服，他本想好了一整套说辞，可现在头昏脑涨，还有打爆这小子脑袋的冲动

“夺取你右臂的恶魔，我知道他。” V正想调动起男孩复仇的欲望。

“你为什么在我床上？” 男孩冷不丁的问题噎住了V，一脸怀疑地盯着V，V甚至想直接走人不再和他废话。

“你怎么就搞不清状况呢，你再问几个问题人都要死光了！” Griffon扑棱着翅膀飞到男孩面前。

“恶魔，你知道吗？恶魔，强大的恶魔，他不仅要拿走你一个人的手，还要拿走更多人的性命，你再啰嗦几句我们就可以参加他们的头七了！” 

Nero皱起了眉头，怪鸟的话不无道理。

“那是一只强大的恶魔，不瞒你说，我追踪它至此，战胜它，除了Dante，我们还需要你的帮助。” 床前黑发男人接着说了下去。

“你是说，Dante已经去了吗？” 

“是的，你也一起去吧，你不想输给Dante吧。” V抬了抬眉毛，仿佛猜到了男孩的心思。

“可是...” Nero按住了自己的肩膀，疼痛和麻木依旧隐隐地徘徊在那里，车库的情形又一次出现在脑海里，不甘的火焰和无名的恐惧一起在他的心头跳跃。

“你是没有自信战胜恶魔了吗？”

他抬头看向了黑发男人，他看上去太过可疑了，绿色的眼睛，浑身刺青，仿佛是个巫师一样。怪鸟和他仿佛有某种奇特的联系，Nero能够隐约地感觉到，他也不是什么寻常人。他洞穿人心的目光也不像是阴谋或者算计，仿佛是中意料之中的玩弄和蛊惑一样，这眼神让Nero觉得有种无名又软弱的怒气。

“你也一起来吧，Nero，你该不会是害怕了吧？” V的一边嘴角轻轻地勾起，眼神淡漠又不屑地看着自己，仿佛是一种精心安排过的神态。

“我还不知道，你叫什么名字？” Nero狐疑地盯着他丰满的嘴唇和唇角的痕迹，想听听他还能再说出什么来。

“你可以叫我V。”

“V？什么V？想骗我的话也拜托编个更好的名字吧，Virgin的V吗？” 

Nero眼睁睁看着那副精心安排的嘲讽神态渐渐破碎，而绿色的眼睛里流露出明显的愤怒，他的心里倒觉得有了几丝快意。

“你答应还是不答应？” V眯起了眼睛，握紧了手杖，“我自然还可以去找别人，拿回你的右手。”

虽然明知道是被故意激怒了，但Nero可不希望等着被别人拯救，在此之前，他得更明白地踏入这个圈套。

“你们要怎么说服我接下委托呢？”

“我们会付你钱的，给你买个限量款的义肢，我们的契约上还会给你买保险，这样你运气好死了的话，受益人还能那一大笔钱呢！” Griffon一口气不停地说着，给Nero更多入伙的理由。

“除此之外呢？”

“这么说，除了雇佣金，你还想要更多的东西？” V叹了口气，重新审视这张年轻的脸庞，他棱角分明的下巴看起来固执又坚定。

“你他妈的还要什么？要他以身相许吗？” Griffon几乎要拿它的喙给Nero的头来上一下了。

huh，原来如此吗？V不知道原来这个世界还能这么运作，Vergil给他的回忆里可没说过这个。

透过床单的褶皱，V隐约看见了刚才骚扰他的东西。

原来是这个意思啊。

我是Vergil的人性，七情六欲也是人性，Vergil也一并不要扔给了我，那既然可以帮助我实现目的的话，我为什么不试试看呢？

V舔了舔嘴唇，眨了几下眼睛，再抬眼看向Nero的眼神变得迷离又朦胧。

“也未尝不可。” 他勾起嘴角轻笑，雾气氤氲的眼睛里闪烁着勾人的光芒。

“等等...” Nero觉得事情好像有哪里不对了。

 

Griffon悲痛地转过了脸去，他曾经也想守护他的大小姐。

可眼下他天真幼稚的大小姐就这么轻易地出卖了自己的贞操，去换得这个半魔小鬼的信任。这没什么，它安慰自己，这没什么。

 

Vergil，你知道吗？你的良心出卖了你。

 

V慢慢地靠近Nero，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，Nero几乎喘不上气来。

“我想，我们是不是有什么误会？”

“误会？是啊，我想我一开始误会了你的意思。” V坐到了他的床边，带着黑色刺青的纤细手腕撑在在了洁白的床单上。

“那个恶魔，真的是夺走我右手的恶魔吗，他叫？”

“是啊，他夺走了你的右手，想必一定没有人好好安慰你。” 他低垂着眼睛，目光若即若离地投向Nero，手指慢慢地搅起了床单。

“那...” Nero觉得事情越来越不好了。

“让我看看你的伤势。” 黑发男人慢慢地靠近，靠近，顺势伏倒在了他的身上。

“你一定很无助，很孤独吧，就像被抛弃的孩子一样。” 他端详了一会儿，扭过头看向了Nero，他的脸颊就贴在了他砰砰跳的胸口，垂下来的黑色头发挡住了一点脸颊，那凛冽的绿色眸子反复湖底的宝石一样沉静地闪烁，看起来像一只温顺又危险的大猫。

Nero只觉得喉咙发干。

“你要做什么？” 他正想挪着身子坐起来一点，脸颊都红了起来。

V的手指隔着薄薄的衣服，在他的胸口轻轻摩挲，“你不是恶魔，他们都不理解你...”

“你误会了什么吧？” Nero稍微试了试劲儿，把V推了开，有些懊恼地抓了抓脑袋，“你是不是想多了？”

“我想多了？” V被推了开，一下子便生气了。

从昨天晚上到现在，他不过是想借个床睡觉，结果一晚上当了人肉抱枕，醒过来和他谈生意，好声好气，还被百般刁难，让他这般委屈求全不要脸，结果还是他想多了。

他可是甲方啊！

“我答应你的委托就是了。” Nero闷闷地低下头说了。

“那就最好。” V转过了身去，冷冷地回了他一句，他现在宁愿不要这个废物跟着去了。

 

Nero虽然不知道发生了什么，但是结论就是他想接下这个委托，那么就赶紧接下吧，尽管一切都那么可疑。

这个黑头发的男人真是琢磨不透啊。

Nero一百个不相信他，可是...看着他瘦削的背影，肩胛骨好像要从衣服里戳出来一样，Nero总觉得有些无名的愧疚。

“你生气了吗？” 

“我出钱你做事，如果你肯好好和我做生意的话，谁都不会生气。”

“可是是你先出现在我床上的...”

“小鬼，还是你抱了他一晚上，把他又当妈又当女朋友，早晨醒过来你不安分的老二还觊觎他的屁股呢！” Griffon气急败坏地大叫着，他几乎要进入战斗状态杀了这个小子。

Nero这才意识到了自己裤裆里的东西，站在那里一副很读不懂空气的样子。再看看那一脸委屈的黑发男人，Nero忽然明白了，自己的确让他误会了...

“对不起...我不是那个意思。”

黑发男人缓缓地转过身来，看着床上的男孩。经过一番折腾，男孩健壮的腿露在被子外面，上面还长着短短的白色茸毛，而裤裆里站起来的玩意儿看上去也真够刺激的。

他们在医院的病房，洁白的床单和被套，一点点消毒水的味道，衣衫不整各自狼狈的两个人，气氛陷入了尴尬的寂静中。

“我怎么觉得你们不来一下都对不起这么完美的情景设置呢？”

“反正事情都到这个份上了，你们不如就彼此深入了解一下吧？” Griffon破罐子破摔说了句大实话。

Nero一点也不想的，可裤裆里不争气的又胀大了几分，仿佛无声的赞同。

他真的不想吗？

黑发男人指尖的触感长久地停留在他的胸口，让他痒得难受。Nero看着他阴沉又泛红的脸色，仿佛也是和自己一样，陷入了一种奇怪的状态。

“委托的事情我们说好了，剩下来的...我自己解决一下好了。” Nero支支吾吾地说着，指了指旁边的厕所，又心虚地瞥了一眼V，却似乎没有什么起身的意思。

我也不讨厌他吧。

“来吧！” V不知道哪里来的热血上头，说这话颇有点视死如归的感觉。

 

V现在脱光了衣服，跪在他的面前，Griffon已经被收了回来，小动物还是不要看比较好。他垂下眼睛看着身下的男孩，男孩也抬头看他，似乎垂涎他的皮囊，试探着摸上了的他的腰。

V不知道原来被碰到是这样的感觉，仿佛有人在他小腹上踢了一脚，他轻轻抖了一下。而Nero的指头慢慢捏上他的屁股，一点一点陷进柔软里。

V有一种被冒犯了的感觉，但是，他不想这停下。白色短发的脑袋慢慢埋到了他的小腹那里，蹭着他，温温软软的似乎是用舌头在搞些什么花样。而他不安分的手又轻轻揉搓起他的屁股来，慢慢地分开他的臀肉，暗示地探向了更隐秘的地方。

V忍不住发出了几声呻吟来，他的认知里完全不懂得这些，可是身体帮他作好了回答。

“你喜欢吗？” Nero的舌头一路向下，碰到了他身下更热的东西。

被侵犯到最私密的地方时，V一下推开了Nero的脑袋，却看到自己还没有仔细观察过的那个部位，居然也站了起来，微微涨红，这还没有发生过的变化让V忽然害羞了起来，就像初潮的女孩一样。

男孩看着他的眼神似乎也有点无措。

“继续。” 一股无名的推力让V把Nero的脑袋按了回去。

很快，温暖湿润包裹住了他，从未有过的知觉从他的小腹深处生涩又剧烈地觉醒，他觉得脑袋里仿佛有什么火花在蹦开，一切好到让他无法形容。

他微微地顶起胯部，按住身下人的脑袋，等那美妙的快感充盈他的身体，一下也不能停止。

这太好了。

V无意识地顶动了他的胯部，往温软深处走去，听着那咕叽咕叽的水声和吞咽声，却一点也不觉得恶心。

“咳...” Nero吐出了他湿淋淋的阴茎，呛咳了起来，他还在追寻更多的快乐，却被冰冷的空气包裹了。

Nero的脸有点红，嘴唇亮晶晶的。

“是我过分了吗？”

“没有，这是常有的事。” Nero抹了抹自己的嘴。

“我帮你。” V很快趴下了身子去，扒掉了Nero的裤子，看见了他身下的怪物，那尺寸可真够惊人的，但他还是毫不犹豫地一口吞了下去。

他学着他的样子，包裹他，慢慢地吞吐。

“嗷——” Nero皱了一下眉头，蜷缩了一下。

“别用牙齿好吗？” 他看着睁大着眼睛的V，也不好意思怪他。可照理这种人不应该是床上的一把好手吗？怎么这么笨呢？

比起他的技巧，也许是他的样貌更动人吧，浓密的睫毛微微垂着，张大的嘴巴似乎很吃力的样子，纤细的脖子上喉结轻轻地鼓动，看上去认真又...可爱，Nero想用这个词语形容他，他不时看向自己的绿色眼睛，比任何时候都要纯净明亮。

过了一会儿，Nero把他拉到了怀里，不顾忌地亲吻他并不灵巧的嘴唇，一点点舔开他紧张的下唇，饶过他颤抖的牙齿，触碰他敏感又多疑的舌尖。他紧张，Nero都害怕他会忽然咬自己，可他又美味，不懂事的莽撞和笨拙都让人心动。 

Nero慢慢放开了他，眼前男人的嘴唇还微微张着，闭着的双眼慢慢睁开，眼神朦胧含情仿佛水上的涟漪。

他到底是谁呢？看上去冷漠不屑又心怀不轨，眼底氤氲着诡秘的雾气，可尝起来又那么干净天真，不作雕饰得动人。

“你到底是谁啊？”

“I have no name. I'm but two days old.” 他优雅的嗓音婉转地说着，黏黏腻腻仿佛也带上了情爱的味道。

“真的吗？”

他的手指按上了他的后穴，又让他浑身颤抖了一下。

 

Nero慢慢地探进了那个滚烫的入口，而V的眼神一下紧张起来，夹紧了全身的肌肉。

一根手指的滋味也叫他难受得难，随着Nero轻轻的搅动，V无助地发出了呻吟。他什么都不知道，被占有侵入的感觉让他本能地排斥，可又不自觉地想留住。

Nero咬着他的耳垂，抚摸着他的脊背，抚慰他浑身紧张的肌肉，他浑身的刺青让他鲜嫩的肉体仿佛是荆棘丛中娇艳的玫瑰，滴着水露，含苞待放。

真是奇怪啊，看起来是处子的样子为什么又要这么不择手段呢？

他看着V微微咬起了自己的嘴唇，眉头皱起，仿佛是享受着，他便慢慢加入了第二根手指，那紧索就更厉害了，他夹紧了腿，紧皱眉头，像是要哭。

“Princess...” Nero不知怎么地就在他的耳边说了这么句情话，还在不知所措中的男人睁开了眼睛，有些不可思议地看着他。

“你想着谁呢？” 

“You, my princess...” 

看着男孩的蓝眼睛，V低下了头忍住不笑出来，Griffon叫他大小姐惯了，他也觉得没什么，只是......

“为我打败恶魔吧。” 

“My pleasure.” Nero轻轻地按动手指，挤压着那敏感的一点，princess昂起了美丽的脖子，发出了一声妩媚的呻吟。

 

在打败恶魔前，他们似乎遇到了一点别的困扰。

“不行啊。”

“你试着再放松一下，好吗？” 

V摇了摇头，他害怕了，这个样子肯定是进不去的，他着急了起来，眼角更加地湿润。

他就这么大张着双腿，眼角湿润泛红，一条纤细苍白的腿高高抬起，把他的隐秘之处袒露在男孩的面前，微微打开的穴口轻轻翕动，隐隐露出里面殷红的褶皱，而Nero的器物抵在那里，一副恶狠狠地想撕碎那张粉嫩小嘴的样子。

男孩尝试了几下，都遭到了身下人的强烈反抗，他只能握住了他的一条小腿。他瘦得出奇，Nero竟然差不多可以握住他的小腿，可现在他只有一只手，身下人的另一条腿就不安分地在空中乱踢。

“我不要了，到此为止。” 他喊了起来。

“我如果就这样进去，你那只怪鸟会杀了我吧。”

“我这就放他出来。” 

“你确定要他看到你现在这副样子吗？”

V思索了一下，只能作罢，他究竟是为了什么才想和他上床呢？他们的就业合同上也没写这一条啊，他一定是鬼迷了心窍。

论力气，他绝对不是这个恶魔猎人的对手，他捏着自己的腿就像小鸡一样，V思忖着是不是该放Shadow和Nightmare出来，毕竟他们不会说人话，看到了也不会乱说。

“算了算了。” Nero松开了他的腿，苍白的皮肤上留下了红色的痕迹。Nero在他的身旁无奈地倒了下来，“我一直就不明白你要做什么。”

“你知道你在做什么吗，两岁先生？” Nero撸动起自己，看上去这场性爱是没有办法继续了，他怀疑起身边其实是个什么小孩子，用了幻术才有了大人的身体，这样的想法无疑更让他感到了罪恶。

“我想委托你去做件事。”

“去打败那个恶魔，是吗？” Nero轻笑了一下，粘稠的套弄声在他的身下传来，“好的好的，我答应了。”

“这就是我的目的。” V看向天花板的眼神虚空又无助。

“那现在算什么呢？”

“附赠服务吧。” 

Nero忍不住笑了出来，他究竟在想什么呢？

他在想什么呢？V想到了点别的东西，比如他有了这副躯壳，除了完成他的使命以外，还可以用来交欢，用来享乐。他摸着自己射过一次的阴茎，上面湿润粘稠，触碰它还会让自己微微地颤抖，还有肚子上那些黏糊糊的东西，和暂时还不让人进去的后穴。仿佛他今天第一天才明白了他确确实实拥有这副躯壳。

“说点什么，或者做点什么吧，帮我射出来。” 

V侧过脸看向身边的男孩，回想着他昨晚熟睡的样子。用人类的说法，他们之间还算有缘分？

“求我。” V傲慢地抬了抬眉毛。

“Please, my princess.” 他露出一个坦诚又无奈的笑容。

V慢慢爬起了身来，坐到了他的身上，接替了他的手，套弄起他的性器来。

他淡淡地笑，上下套弄着他的性器。Nero盯着他的脸庞，觉得没人能在做这事儿的时候看上去那么纯洁。

“你不是恶魔。”

“你说什么？”

“我说，你不是恶魔，不仅仅因为你没了鬼手。” 他垂下的头发挡住了眼睛，也没有停下手里的活计。

“你不是恶魔。” 他又重复了一遍，绿色的眼睛直视着他，慢慢俯下身子，轻轻舔他的下部。男孩看着他，竟不知道他该作何反应，明明他的舌尖那么挑逗，可他的心里却感觉要融化。

“我也不是。” 他低声仿佛是谁给自己听。

接着，他慢慢地吞入了他的全部，完完全全地包裹了他。

“那你是谁呢？“

Nero拨开了他的有些凌乱了的黑色头发，让他漂亮的眉眼多露出来一些，拇指轻轻擦过他的眉骨。

“我是V啊。” 他喘了口气，不屑地勾起嘴角。

就差一点了。

他最后用舌尖挑拨着顶部下面的一圈，再轻轻吮吸他的小口，听见了他愈加粗重的喘息。

“你都不知道我的过去，怎么知道我不是恶魔呢？” Nero剧烈地喘息着，说出了这样的字句，而身下人的眼睛始终看着他，澄澈得仿佛一眼能看到底。

最后，男孩握着自己的阴茎，剧烈地痉挛了两下，白色的浊液落到了他的小腹上，还有一点到了他的身上。

“那我们好好合作吧”

V趴下了身子，纯粹是出于好奇，舔掉了一点他小腹上的东西，再爬到了他的面前。

“你不会被抛弃的，你不是一个人。” V告诉他。

Nero亲吻了一下他的额头，这个光怪陆离的早晨终于有了个不错的结局。

 

“快点上路了，没什么留给你贤者时间的功夫。” 

Nero看着全身赤裸着站起来的青年，他的屁股上还留着自己的弄出来的红色痕迹。他弯下腰准备去穿上衣服，斜眼瞥着自己，还是那副不可捉摸的样子。

但也不是那么不可捉摸了。

等等！

“V，你不穿内裤的吗！”


End file.
